cawfandomcom-20200216-history
List of URW Championships
The following are all the active championship titles that where defended in Ultimate Reckless Wrestling during it's time of operation (2010 - 2012) 'List of Championships' 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling World Championship' The URW World Championship was the highest ranked championship in URW. The first URW World Champion was John Blackrosé when the title was under the name GCW World Heavyweight Championship, the first champ in URW was The Hardcore Icon. The final champion was Danny Jackpot. 'URW Championship' The URW Championship (Formally known as the OWL World Heavyweight Championshi) was a secondary world title defended in Ultimate Reckless Wrestling and was acquired from Online Wrestling League, however on September 10th, 2011 the tiles name was changed to the URW Championship making the OWL name defunct.The First Champion was Crow Spider, The final Champion was John Blackrosé. 'URW Sacrifice Championship' The URW Sacrifice Championship (Formally Internet Championship) was the third highest ranked championship in URW. The first URW Sacrifice Champion was Dynamite. The final champion was Cm Punk. 'URW World Tag Team Championship' The URW World Tag Team Championship where the primary tag titles defended in URW. The first URW World Tag Team Champions were Amazing A & Moonbeam when the titles where under the name GCW World Tag Team Championships. The final champions where Matt Carlos & Evan O'Shea. 'URW Tag Team Championships' The URW Tag Team Championships (Formally know as the OWL World Tag Team Championships) where the secondary tag team titles defended in Ultimate Reckless Wrestling and where acquired from Online Wrestling League, however on September 10th, 2011 the tiles name was changed to the URW Tag Team Championships making the OWL name defunct.. The first champions where "The Emo World Order" Vincent Valentine & Cloud Strife, the final champs where The Fallen (Corvous and Omega). 'URW United States Championship' The URW United States Championship was the fourth highest ranked championship in URW. The first URW United States Championship Champion was Big Show. The final champion is Rik Luxury. 'URW European Championship' The URW European Championship was the Lowest ranked championship in URW. The first URW European Champion (Which was then known as the URW Hardcore Championship) was Evan O'Shea. The final champion was Perry Von Vicious. 'IWT Legends Championship' This is a championship that was solely defended on IWT Xtra Webmatches until it was given to URW following the closer of IWT on March 18th, 2011. The title was considered the fith highest ranked championship in the company. The first champ was Matt Hardy, the final champion under the URW banner was Evan O'Shea. the title is still defended independently by champion Evan O'Shea as seen here. 'URW Women's Championship' The URW Women's Championship was the women's division championship of URW Women's N Stuff. The first URW Women's Champion The Purple Ranger. The final champion was Serena. 'Other Accomplishments' 'Triple Crown Champions' The following is a list of Triple Crown Champions. Triple crown is acomplished when you have won a primary championship (URW World or OWL World Heavyweight Championships), secondary championshp (Sacrifice Championship or URW United States Championship), and a tag team championship (URW or OWL World Tag Team Championships). 'Grand Slam Champions' The following is a list of Grand Slam Champions. Triple crown is acomplished when you have won a primary championship (URW World or OWL World Heavyweight Championships), secondary championshp (Sacrifice Championship or URW United States Championship), a tag team championship (URW or OWL World Tag Team Championships), and a under card championship (URW Hardcore Championship, or IWT Legends Championship) 'Money In The Bank ' The following people have won the Money In The Bank Briefcase Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:URW Category:Defunct Championships